This invention relates generally to the field of trays used to support or retain drinking glasses, and more particularly to such devices adapted so as to float for use in a pool, where the tray is removable from the floating means for use out of the pool, and where the glasses are removably securable to the tray and provided with lids to protect from spillage should the floating tray be submerged or even inverted.
It is often desirable when enjoying the relaxation of a swimming pool or lake to have easy access to food and beverages. Such access is easily accomplished on land or shore, but not so easily accomplished when one is floating or swimming in the water.
It is an object of this invention to provide a floating drink tray which can be put into the water to provide an easily accessible support surface on which drinking glasses, beverage cans, food, ice, etc., can be placed. It is a further object to provide such a floating tray wherein the drinking glasses or cans are retained within recesses to preclude accidental spilling of the contents, with one or more additional recesses provided to retain ice or food products. It is a further object to provide such a floating tray where an anchor means is utilized to secure the tray in a fixed location. It is a further object to provide a floating tray where the glasses are provided with lids and are locked into recesses in the support surface such that the tray can be temporarily submerged or inverted without negative effect to the drinks.
The invention is a floating drink tray comprising a generally circular main body which is connected to an annular floating member, either permanently or most preferably removably, by connector means comprising straps, hooks, suction cups or similar members. The upper surface of the main body is provided with a plural number of drinking glass recesses which are adapted to retain in a secure manner removable drinking glasses having lids. Most preferably locking means are provided to secure the drinking glasses within the drinking glass recesses, such that the drinking glasses are restraining from tipping over until removed by the user. A centrally located recess is provided in the main body to receive ice, chips or other items. The annular floating member may be formed as an inflatable ring, a ring made of expanded polymer foam, or a ring of any floating material, and may be provided with a bottom. An anchor is provided and is tethered preferably to the underside center of the main body.